kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuya Taki
|Kyoichiro Kuroi}} is a fictional FBI agent appearing in Kamen Rider and also in Kamen Rider Spirits, where he becomes a central character assuming the identity of , an homage to the series , one of Shotaro Ishinomori's earlier characters, who was adapted for the creation of Kamen Rider 1. Overview Introduced in episode 13, Taki was assigned to investigate Shocker's activities in Japan. After seeing the original Kamen Rider in action he assisted his temporary successor, Kamen Rider 2, and later both riders in their fight against Shocker and Gel-Shocker, becoming a trusted ally. After Gel-Shocker's destruction he left Japan and said his goodbyes to everyone from the Tachibana Racing Club, Takeshi Hongo, and Hayato Ichimonji at the Airport. Spirits In Kamen Rider Spirits, Taki is first seen in America explaining Kamen Riders to some of the residents but few people (except children) believe him. One of his young friends, Spike, even called him a Kamen Rider because of his martial arts skills and his use of a motorcycle. Later when Spike is mutated into a Vampire by the evil Father Petrescu, Taki decides to save him going against orders from his superiors, as there were no Kamen Riders present he takes on the Kamen Rider-like persona, Taki Rider. At first he was able to hold his own for a while until Petrescu attacked, removed his mask, and attempted to kill him but was stopped by the untimely arrival of Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider 1. Taki then teamed up with Rider 1 and with additional help from Spike, defeated the vampires. Hongo gave Spike an antidote and left. After Hongo left, Taki is seen throughout most of the manga helping the other Riders and other people against the Badan Empire with new equipment that is good enough to fight against the Badan Kaijin. Kamen Rider 3 To revitalize the original TV show, it was decided that a new Rider would be introduced, Kamen Rider 3. One of the ideas for the new Rider was Taki being captured by Shocker and being converted into a cyborg to fight against Kamen Rider 1. However, just like his predecessors, he'd escape brainwashing and join the other Riders in their battle. An alternate idea also suggested at the time was Rider 1 and 2 creating a new robotic Kamen Rider 3 to join them in their battle. 仮面ライダー1971-1984 2014, pp. 122-127, Chapter 1 Series 1 "Kamen Rider 1 and 2" However, eventually, it was decided that they'd go with a new hero becoming the third Rider and that, rather than continuing the original series, he'd star in his own show. That led to the creation of Kamen Rider V3. The idea of turning Taki into a Rider seemed to get close enough to execution that Kamen Rider: Rider 3 vs. The Demon of General Black a 5-page manga, was published at the time, hyping the new Rider. In this story, although Rider 3's civilian name isn't given, the character is a human modified by Ghost Shocker (Gel-Shocker's original name) into a Kamen Rider to defeat Riders 1 and 2, following the concept intended to be used with Taki in the TV show. His appearance as a Rider resembles Kamen Rider 1's, but with added red lines and a black-colored mask. Rider 3 escapes from Shocker and General Black sends Ganikomol to eliminate him. He defeats Ganikomol using a technique known as the Rider Cyclone Kick, where he leaps up from his New Cyclone and does a spinning kick, while still grabbing onto the handles of the New Cyclone. Afterwards, Rider 3 promises to fight alongside Rider 1 and 2 to defeat Shocker. Personality Normally a friendly guy that was originally a rival of Hongo at bike racing. Taki was actually a FBI agent that was sent to investigate Shocker and their evil purposes. Learning of Hongo's newfound powers, he decided to assist him as well as Ichimonji later on, all while befriending the both of them along with Tachibana and the Kamen Rider club. As a FBI agent, Taki is trained to be cool and calm in serious situations while at times maintaining a sense of humor. He is very reliable, and is trusted by Hongo, Ichimonji and Tachibana themselves. Abilities and appearances While not a cyborg, Taki has displayed advanced martial art skills not only enough to defeat the Shocker footsoldiers, (other footsoldiers in Kamen Rider Spirits with ease) but also hold his own against lower level Altered Humans with the help of advanced weaponry, which is usually impossible for a human to pull off. He also has access to equipment that enhances physical attacks and has displayed expertise in motorcycle riding. In fact, his skill rivaled Hongo's bike riding techniques when he wasn't a Kamen Rider. . While at first seemingly easy, he was outnumbered by Father Petrescu's vampire victims until the real Kamen Rider 1 helped him, thus foiling the villain's evil scheme. ::Signature Moves ; :The signature move of every Kamen Rider, Taki Rider's version was made via modifying his Combat Boots, which have stun guns inside the soles of the boots to deliver an electrified kick to the target. ; :Taki's version of the Rider Punch, which was empowered by shotgun shells attached to a pair of custom brass knuckles. :; ::Combined technique with Kamen Rider 2. - Kamen Rider 3= Kamen Rider 3 In Kamen Rider: Rider 3 vs. The Demon of General Black, one of Shotaro Ishinomori's Kamen Rider mangas, Taki assumes a form known as , donning a suit which resembles Kamen Rider 1's but with added red lines and a black-colored mask. So far, among his finisher attacks is , where he leaps up from his New Cyclone and does a spinning kick, while still grabbing onto the handles of the New Cyclone. }} Equipment As Taki Rider * - Shotgun created by Riderman, based on Franchi SPAS-12, therefore possible if both were to create a Double Rider Shooting *Ballistic Fists - A pair of brass knuckles loaded with explosive shotgun shells to perform a Rider Punch *Combat Boots - Enhanced army boots that can emulate a Rider Kick, using stun guns to empower the blow with electricity. *Honda Valkyrie - Personal motorcycle *Sky Turbo - Borrowed from Skyrider in Vol 10 of Shin Spirits. As Kamen Rider 3 *Typhoon - Transformation belt *New Cyclone - 3's Rider Machine Notes *Even though Taki played a major role in Kamen Rider, he didn't appear in any of the sequels. **His role, like Ichimonji was made to fill in Hongo's actor, Fujioka, whom at that time was injured after a motorcycle stunt went wrong and had to leave the show to recover. *According to producer Hirayama, Taki has met Hongo, Ichimonji, Kazami and Tachibana before the events of Kamen Rider. *The producer Toru Hirayama had also considered making Kazuya become Kamen Rider 4 in the TV series instead of Joji Yuki, but this idea fell through. *Another Kamen Rider 3 appears in , whose existence was caused by a timeline alteration in 1973. *A live-action suit of Taki Rider was made in 2001 in a Kamen Rider Spirits promotion, however, it is currently missing due to unknown reasons. SkullRider.jpg Super-Toku-Tai-2001 Taki Icon.jpeg|Taki's Icon in the PlayStation Videogame Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Appearances **Episode 14: Raid of the Demon Sabotegron **Episode 15: Counterattack, Sabotegron **Episode 16: Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus **Episode 17: Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus **Episode 18: Fossil Man: Hitodanger **Episode 19: Monster Kanibubbler Appears in Hokkaido **Episode 21: Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle **Episode 22: Suspicious Merman Amazonia **Episode 23: Sky-Flying Monster Musasabedol **Episode 24: Deadly Poison Monster Kinokomolg's Sortie! **Episode 25: Defeat Kinokomolg! **Episode 26: The Terrifying Antlion **Episode 27: Mukadelas Monster Classroom **Episode 28: Underground Monster Mogurang **Episode 29: Electric Monster Kuragedall **Episode 30: Revived Fossil, Bloodsucking Trilobite **Episode 31: Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari **Episode 32: Cannibalism Flower, Dokudalian **Episode 33: Steel Monster, Armadillong **Episode 34: Japan in Danger! Gamagiller's Invasion **Episode 35: Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes **Episode 36: Resurrected Mummy Monster, Egyptus **Episode 37: Poisonous Gas Monster Trickabuto's G-Plan **Episode 38: Lightning Monster Eiking's World Darkness Plan **Episode 39: Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 42: The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man **Episode 43: Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack **Episode 44: Graveyard Monster, Kabibinga **Episode 45: Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan **Episode 46: Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger **Episode 47: The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller **Episode 48: Bloodsucking Marshes of Leechguerilla **Episode 49: Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone **Episode 50: Monster Turtlestone's Murderous Aurora Program **Episode 51: Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' **Episode 52: My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass **Episode 53: Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War **Episode 54: Sea Serpent Man of the Phantom Village **Episode 55: Cockroach Man!! The Terrifying Bacterial Ad-Balloon **Episode 56: Amazon's Poison Butterfly Gireera **Episode 57: Tsuchigumo Man Poisonmondo **Episode 58: Monster Poison Lizard, Duel in Fear Valley!! **Episode 59: The Bottomless Swamp Monster, Earthworm Man! **Episode 60: Mysterious Owl Man's Murderous X-Rays **Episode 61: Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell **Episode 62: Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan **Episode 63: Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death **Episode 64: Monster Cicadaminga's Song to Kill Everyone **Episode 65: Monster Dr. Insect and the Shocker School **Episode 66: Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters **Episode 67: The Shocker Leader Appears! Riders in Danger **Episode 68: Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? **''Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell'' **Episode 69: Monster Gillercricket's Claws of Impending Death **Episode 70: Monster Electric-Guitarbotal's Fireball Attack **Episode 71: Monster Horseflygomes' Rokkoudai Mountain Pursuit **Episode 72: Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders **Episode 73: Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking **Episode 74: Deadly Bloodsucking Fiends!! Good Luck, Rider Boys' Squad **Episode 75: Poison Flower Monster Roseranga - The Secret of the House of Terror **Episode 76: Three Head of Generator Monster Seadragons!! **Episode 77: Monster Newtgeth, Duel at the Farm of Hell!! **Episode 78: The Dreadful Urchindogma + The Phantom Monster **Episode 79: Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? **Episode 80: Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! **Episode 81: Kamen Rider Dies Twice! **Episode 82: Monster Jellyfish Wolf, Dreadful Rush Hour **Episode 84: Watch Out, Rider! Isoginjaguar's Hell Trap **Episode 85: Sludge Monster, Dreadful Murder Smog **Episode 86: Monster Eaglemantis' Human Hunt **Episode 87: Gel-Shocker's Delivery Man of Death **Episode 88: Bizarre! The Picture of the Black Cat That Calls for Blood **Episode 89: Fear's Pet Strategy, Drop Rider into Hell! **Episode 90: Fear's Pet Strategy, Rider SOS **Episode 91: Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School **Episode 92: Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader **Episode 95: Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car **Episode 96: Takeshi Hongo, Cactus Monster Exposed!? **Episode 97: Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible **Episode 98/Finale: Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering }} See also Category:Kamen Rider Characters Category:Allies Category:Spirits Riders Category:TOS Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Manga Riders Category:Debatable Riders